


No Shame (#100 Tears)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [16]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No shame in a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame (#100 Tears)

Ian took a breath, Charlie slid in and didn't move. Ian's eyes squeezed shut. He felt Charlie's fingers lace into his hair.

"Open your eyes Ian."

He couldn't.

"Open them, look at me."

Charlie's thumbs massaged his cheeks. Ian felt tears squeeze from under his eyelids.

"Please." Charlie said softly.

Ian pried his eyes open. His breath hitched and more tears fell.

"That's right. That's good. There's no shame in tears as long as I can see them."

Ian felt his heart squeeze. He had promised himself, never again.

Charlie leaned over and kissed away the tears from his cheeks.


End file.
